Waiting for You…
by wittyrosalinda
Summary: I'm finally home after struggling through my brother's illness and death. But home is a bit different. My best friend ( the only person alive now that knows my secret) has a new boyfriend and he has a brother. Sesshomaru Tashio ; bad boy, tattooed rock god, eye candy extraordinaire. He is also Japans's most arrogant , self-serving, son of a … well , a definite one night stand guy.
1. Hospital

I woke up to the insistent beep-beep-beep of the little machine that was breathing life into his dying heart. As I open my eyes he's there, watching me like always. I got up from my chair and sat on the edge of the slightly uncomfortable bed, that he was forced to lay on for months on end. Leaning in a little using the back of my hand to caress his sickly pale cheek."**It's ok, don't hold on for me, Sota."**

He mumbled something incomprehendible to, but I smile weakly anyways, **"Go Sota,.. Go see mom and dad… Remember Sota how mom and dad would always cuddle by the fire place when they thought we were asleep, and how our crazy old grandpa would yell at them to stop bring all mushy in his presence… how it used to be before the car accident…Go Sota you deserve to stop your pain and go see mom, dad, and that crazy old bagger we call grandpa…" **

A lone tear slipped through his already drooping eyelids as he took one last breath. Then the monitors interrupting the deadly silent halls of the hospital with their piercing screams.


	2. Naraku

_**I don't Own INUYASHA!**_

Voices blurred and time seemed to slow down as I made my way towards the hall. GOd, i don't belong here, anymore. This is my own personal hell. I heard someone cut off the horrific screams coming from the heart monitor and the sudden realization that Sota was really dead rolled through me with horror. Does life ever get easier? FOr so many years I've watched helplessly as that vicious disease ate all the life out of his once strong spirit. Sota's shaking hands showed the inability to fight the invisible murderer. How much more useless and unimportant can anyone feel when watching a beloved die slowly each day, til i hurts them just to breathe. I prayed to God ...for a miracle, to take his place , yet here I am and Sota is gone. i never believed in miracles anyway, just raised false hope.

I placed my hand on the door frame and looked back once. Do not resuscitate. Do not grieve for me when this cancer wins. Do not give me a funeral to remember what killed me. That's what Sota said and i will honor my brother's death wish... They called the time 3:16 a.m. on the thirtieth of August. And now that Sota is gone I know Naraku will be standing outside the door. "**Hello Naraku," **I whispered gently , even before i stepped throughthe doorway. My insides twisted themselves into knots as i stood before him. **" Kagome." **I looked up and tried my best to smile; trying to hold in the tears that i knew would soon flow like a waterfall from my ears. Naraku was so beautiful to look at. No matter when or where he showed up, he was perfect. He was leaning against the white walls of the hospital hallway and his perfection made them seem dirty against his slighty bronzed flawless skin.

**" What is your plan, now , Kagome?"**

"**oh you know Naraku . Just keep breathing and put one foot in front of the other. Now if you excuse me, I just lost my brother and I'd like to be alone." **

I brushed past him. Naraku reached out his arm and gently touched my shoulder

"**I'm sorry about you brother , Kagome. I'm sorry about all of this." **

I stopped and turned towards him. Even though his voice sounded full of tenderness, his beady red eyes held no emotion

**"Thank you, Naraku . I'm sure that one day I'll meet up with him, again. After all we all gotta die sometime, don't we?"**

Sarcasm dripping thickly off my every word. _How many times can you say sorry? How many times will i be forced to watch death take everyone with sentimental value to me, leaving me here ? How many times will i wish for death to take me as well? But even in death i would not be able to rest would I? _

**_This is all i knew; _**

**_all i'd ever know; _**

**_an eternity here on earth._ **

He ran a long elegant finger down my cheek, and for a nanosecond his eyes held a smoldering gaze, but it was gone in a blink of an eye. He turned to leave , but I felt his half-hearted effort hang heavy in the air between us.

**" THis has nothing to do with Sota, Naraku. Yes. my brother is gone now , and I will miss him, but this has to do with me still being here, still alone. I'm relieved that SOta is gone . He has been dying for years with that cancer. No human being should suffer as he did. Being here is excruciating, Naraku, but I'm STILL HERE! So please, do not patronize me. Do not visit every so often , glare at me with those cold dead eyes, and tell me how you wish you could do something, when I know for a FACT that you could. So unless you can give any advice or counsal , I'll be doing what i've always done. Putting one foot in front of other and keep moving on." **

I swiftly turned my back to him. Of course i would miss Sota . Someone like Naraku would never understand any of these horrible human emotions and all this pain. I would just like to not exist in this world anymore or in any world. I just wanted ,well, ... it doesn't matter what i want, did it?

In one quick movement, Naraku grabbed me and spun me to face him. His stern fatherly expression dissolved into a tender smile. The behavior stratled me in such a way that my knees gave out from underneath me. I had never seen Naraku smile like that. He embraced in his huge slighty bronzed arms and whispered into my ears without saying a word.

** " You are the strongest person that i have ever known. You've been broken more times than anyone and yet you keep...I want so much to save you.." **

His embrace calmed me. i slowly pushed myselk off and out of his arms, trying to distance myself from him. The tenderness was gone and the stern father figure was standing before me as if that little slip in time of encouragement and tenderness never happened.

**" Thank you, Naraku." **

And that's where I left him. Standing in a Hospital hallway, in the middle of nowhere, thinking that i was the strongest person he'd known.

_**As if I had a choice in that...**_

* * *

_**THanks for reading ! **_

_**review**_

_**favorite**_

_**follow**_

_**hope you guys like it! :)**_


End file.
